The Chronicles of Narnia:Lion, Witch, and Wardrobe
by PeyEarp
Summary: This is a rewrite of The Chronicles of Narnia! What if the four of them had a cousin that stayed with them all the time. Xavier lives with them because his parents died when he was 5. I hope your excited to see how he effects the original story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

War had broke out and airplanes hovered above. Throwing bombs and missiles.

"Edmund! Get away from there," my aunt yelled as she pulled him away from the window. "Peter," she called. "Edmund, what do you think you were doing," my aunt continued.

"Peter, quickly, the shelter. Now!"

"Come on," Peter yelled.

"Wait," Edmund grabbed my hand as I grabbed my robe.

"Come on," Peter yelled again.

Everyone was screaming over the noise of the explosions. We all ran outside. Lucy and Susan followed. We were all tripping over sticks and tree roots to get to the shelter. "Come on, quickly," my aunt yelled.

"Run," Peter added.

"Mum," Lucy called.

My slipper came off my foot, and I bent down to get it. "Xavier, Hurry," Susan screamed, grabbing my hand.

"Wait! Dad," Edmund yelled as he pulled out of Peter's grip. He ran back towards the house.

"Ed," Peter followed.

"Edmund, no," my aunt yelled.

"I'll get him," Peter yelled reassuringly while running to the house.

"Peter, come back," she yelled.

"Ed! Come here," Peter ran after Edmund, ignoring her though.

A bomb went off smothering there voices. Glass from the window shattered everywhere. He ran out with a small picture frame. I assumed it was a picture of his dad; my uncle. He fought in the war.

"Hurry," she yelled.

They dived into the shelter. "Why can't you think of anyone but yourself? You're so selfish! You could of got us killed," Peter screamed. His face was filled with fury.

"Stop it!"

Tears leaked from Edmund's eyes as he stared at the picture. I sat under a small wooden table with Susan and Lucy. My aunt pulled Ed into her arms.

"Why can't you just do what your told?" Ed and Peter's eyes met and, they stayed that way for awhile. Peter pulled the door shut.

A man's voice called out the times and destination of the trains. People crowded every where. Trying to get to the trains and tell their good-byes.

"You need to keep this on, darling. All right," Lucy's mother; my aunt said as she buttoned her jacket. We all wore good clothing. I stood there, looking towards the ground. Fiddling with the button on my own coat. My shaggy black hair was combed to the side.

I'm 11 and this is the first time I had been so nervous. I would say sad. But that spot is taken by when my parents died. I was only 5 then. That's when I moved in with Ed and them.

"If Dad was here, he wouldn't make us go," Ed said, bringing me back to reality.

"If Dad were here, it'd mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to," Peter said.

"No need to be a jerk," I said looking up from the ground. Peter gave me an evil glance and looked back to his mom.

"You will listen to your brother, won't you, Edmund?"

He didn't answer the question. She stood up and gave ed a kiss on the cheek. Peter's followed, and so did everyone else's. When she got to me, she gave me a big smile. And a kiss on the forehead.

"You help Peter look after the others."

"I will, I whispered.

"Good man."

"All Aboard! All aboard," the same man's voice yelled.

"All right. Off you go."

Peter grabbed Lucy's hand and attempted to grab Ed's. "Hey, get off. I know how to get on a train myself. Get off me!" I saw Peter staring at the military men. I felt bad for him. I know how it feels to lose someone.

"May I have your tickets, please? Ticket please," A lady said, grabbing at Peter's hand. I was standing behind them all. Always coming in last. "Peter," Susan said giving him a confused look. We all handed her our tickets, and boarded the train.

Lucy came in with tears rolling down her cheeks. I looked out the window to see lots of mothers crying. We all searched left and right for my aunt. Or their mother. She pushed through the other mother's.

"Bye-bye my dears."

"Bye! We'll miss you! See you soon," Susan yelled.

We all had our heads stuck out the windows as we waved good-bye. The train started to move. And Peter yelled at us to stick our head back in. we squeezed in a booth with two other children; a young girl and a younger boy.

Peter grabbed our suitcases, and put them above our heads. All except Edmund's, who pulled his away. He wanted to do it himself. Ed always wants to do everything his self. He's one of those people who doesn't like help.

We spent ours on the train. Trying to sleep, and reading books. We went in silence the whole way. The kids in front of us were very shy. The train pulled to a stop. I looked out the windows to see other families joining together. A tears almost leaked out of my eyes. I used my sleeve to wipe it away.

Sadly we didn't get off, and continued on. The other two kids had gotten off. I was sitting next to Peter. The one closest to the window. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy sat in front of us. Lucy and Susan were reading a book, and Ed stared out the window.

It was more hours after that when we arrived at our destination. We were in Coombe halt. Everyone grabbed there suitcase and ran down the sidewalk. I grabbed mine and quickly followed. But to only be disappointed by a passing car.

"The professor knew we were coming," Susan said.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled," Edmund said while holding u a piece of paper.

"Come on, hup!"

A lady riding a wagon pulled by a white horse. She hit it with a whip to make it go faster.

"And whoa. Whoa." The horse came to a slow stop. She had on a small brown hat and glasses. Her coat looked soft and warm. She also had leather black gloves on.

"Mrs. Macready," Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so. This is it then? Haven't you brought anything else," the lady replied.

"No ma'am. It's just us," Peter answered for all of us.

"Small favors."

"Come on. Good girl. Come on. Come on," the lady said as we went up the grassy hill. We pulled into a long road that led to the house. The house was huge and had many large windows. It was made of red brick.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in this house. And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow," Mrs. Macready said as we walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"There will be no shoutin' or runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter."

We walked up one flight of stairs. I reached my hand out to touch a statue of a head. It looked smooth and really old. My body jumped when at the sound of her harsh voice.

"No touchin' of the historical artifacts! And above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the professor."

We continued walking up the stairs. I reached out my hand to touch to long swords. They were hung up on the wall next to the staircase. A large round shield hung above them.

"She said not to touch the artifacts," Lucy said while smacking my hand down.

"It's not like she'll notice."

Lucy and I walked up the stairs behind everyone else. We stopped in front of a large brown door. It had 9 squares with designs in each one. Shadows creeped out form under the door. They got closer, and we rushed up more stairs.

"We'll be home soon," I heard Lucy say before Ed and I walked in the room.

"Yeah, if home's still there," Ed said obnoxiously.

"Isn't it time you two were in bed?"

"Yes, Mum." I slapped Ed's shoulder, but he just gave me a mean look.

"Ed! You saw outside. This place is huge. We can do whatever we want here. Tomorrow's going to be great. Really."

"Gastrovacular. Come on Peter. Gastrovascular," Susan asked Peter.

I sat with my forehead pressed against the window. The ran sadly rolled down the glass. Clouds hiding us from the sun. I felt like the sky was crying, and I wanted to cry to. Boredom over came us all. We had resorted to this horrible game.

"Is it Latin?"

"Yes."

"This is the worst game in the history of forever," I said annoyed.

"Well, do you have a better game?"

"Lets play hid and seek," Lucy yelled.

"But we're already having so much fun," I added. Susan rolled her eyes at my comment.

"Come on! Please! Pretty please?"

Peter began to count. "What," I asked. Everyone scattered from the room, and Lucy followed me. We ran up and down more flights of stairs. I ran for the curtains, but Edmund threw me out.

"I was here first," he yelled.

We tried a door, but it was locked. The second one down the hallway, was open. My smile slowly faded as we entered the room. A large square something was hidden under a white sheet. I have no idea what it is so I'll just call it a something. Our pace got slower as slower as we got closer to it.

"Maybe we shouldn't be in here," Lucy said. "I'm gonna find somewhere else to hide."

"Whatever."

I uncovered the something. To discover a large wardrobe. I could hear Peter was on 87 so I quickly opened the door, and slid into it. Warm and fuzzy coats filled the wardrobe, I continued to walk back to find the end. But there wasn't one. My body fell into the cold white snow.

"What?"

I looked up to see many trees. The sun had disappeared from the mid-day sky. I walked farther into the snow. The coldness didn't bother. Where am I? I kept asking myself in my head. There was a tall lamp post. Ice stuck to the pole. There were weird noises coming from every side.

A tall goat man jumped out of the bushes. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and jumped behind the pole. The man synchronized my scream. He was hiding behind a tree. Every instinct told me not to come out from behind that pole, but I did.

I started walking towards the tree. I picked up a small package that way laying on the ground. It was brown and had a nicely tied white sting bow on it.

"Dro-drop it," the man stuttered.

"Were you hiding from me," I asked while I handed him the package.

"No," he replied while receiving it. "Uh, well, I just...I... No. No. I-I-I just... I just um... I didn't want to scare you."

"If you don't mind my asking...what are you?"

"Well, I'm a … Well, I'm a faun. And what about you? You must be some kind of beardless dwarf?" The faun had curly brown hair and a small beard. Tiny horns stuck out the top of his head, and he had on a red scarf. He also had a small umbrella.

" I assure you I'm not a dwarf! I'm a boy! I'm the tallest in my class!"

"You mean to say that you're a son of Adam?"

"Well," I said while looking at the ground. "Both of my parents are dead, but I live my aunt. Her name is Helen."

"Yes, but you are in fact a human."

"Yes, of course. And I'm definitely not a dwarf."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room, and..."

"Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?"

"Narnia? What's that?"

"Well, dear boy, you're in it. Everything from the lamppost all the way to Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean. Every stick and stone you see, every icicle is Narnia."

"This is an awfully big wardrobe."

"War Drobe? I'm sorry. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus."

"Please to meet you, Mr. Mr. Tumnus. I'm Xavier Parks." I stuck out my hand, but he just gave me a weird look. "Oh, you shake it."

"Uh...Why?"

"I-I don't know. People do it when they meet each other." He awkwardly shook my hand, and then laughed.

"Well, then, Xavier Parks from the shining city of War Drobe." I laughed at his comment. Thinking he was making a joke. But his face was completely serious. "In the wondrous land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you cam had tea with me?"

"Well, thank you very much but I should probably be getting back."

"It's only just around the corner. And there'll be a glorious fire with-with toast and tea and cakes. And-and perhaps we'll even break into the sardines."

"I don't know."

"Come on. It's not everyday I get to make a new friend. Please."

"Well, I suppose I can come for a little while. If you have sardines," I said sarcastically.

"By the bucket load."

I followed him further into the forest. The snow was deep, and my feet sunk down to the ground. I tripped in fell. The cold pinching at my fingertips.

"You all right?"

"Mm-hm."

I looked back to see our footprints or hoof prints. There was one gaping whole where I had fallen. I turned back to see that Mr. Tumnus had stopped. There was what seemed like a giant house in the ice and snow.

"This is where you live?"

"It's not much, but it's home. Come along.

I followed him into the the house. He locked the door behind us. There were books and paintings all around us. I picked up one particular picture that looked similar to Mr. Tumnus.

"Now, that...that is my father," Mr. Tumnus said.

"He has a nice face, and he looks a lot like you."

"No," he whispered. "No. I'm not very much like him at all, really."

"My father died when I was only 5."

"My father went away to war, but that was a long, long time ago. Before this dreadful winter."

"Winter's not all that bad. There sleds and snowball fights. Oh! And Christmas!"

"Not here. No. No, we haven't had a Christmas in a hundred years."

"What? No present for a hundred years? That must be horrible. Always winter, never Christmas. "

"It's been a long winter. But you would have loved Narnia in summer. We fauns danced with the dryads all night, and you know, we never got tired. And music. Oh, such music! Would...would you like to hear some now?"

"Uh...yes, please."

he held up one finger, and got out of his seat. I sipped my tea. It filled my body with warmth. Way better than standing out in the cold. "One second." He picked up a small box. And unlatched it. "Are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?"

"Sorry, no."

"Well, that's good. Because this...probably won't sound anything like one."

After clearing his throat, Mr. Tumnus began to play. The song was soft and gentle. Like if he played to hard or to loud it would break. The instrument was shaped like in a Y form.. I looked at the fire, it crackle with the music. Like it was singing along. A small horse formed from fire. It galloped around the fire and disappeared.

I smiled as I watch more shapes form in the fire. The music seemed to get louder. My eyes started to get heavy, and I wanted to fall over. I dropped my cup of tea. It splattered all around the ground. My eyes closed, and my head hit the back of the seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to complete darkness. All the candles had went out. Mr. Tumnus was sitting in the corner on the steps curled up next to the wall.

"Oh, I should go."

"It's to late for that now. I'm such a terrible faun."

I got up and walked next to him. "Oh, no. You're the nicest faun I've ever met." Or the only one.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling."

"You can't of done anything that bad," I said while pulling a handkerchief out of my coat pocket. I handed it to him. He used it to wipe his tears away.

"It's no something I've done, Xavier Parks. It's something I'm doing."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm kidnapping you. It was the White Witch. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders. If any of us ever find a human wandering in the woods, we're supposed to turn it over to her."

"But, Mr. Mr. Tumnus, you wouldn't. I thought you were my friend."

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the house. "Now, she may already know your here. The wood are full of her spies. Even some of the trees are on her side." Mr. Tumnus said. We arrived back at the lamppost.

"Can you find your way back from here?"

"I think so."

"All right."

"Will you be all right?"

He began to cry again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Here," he said while handing me back my handkerchief.

"Keep it. You need it more than I do."

"No matter what happens, Xavier Parks, I am glad to have met you. You've made me feel warmer than I've felt in a hundred years. Now go. Go!"

I ran through the woods, and fell through the doors of the wardrobe. "I'm all right! I'm back! I'm all right," I yelled as I ran out of the room.

"Shut up! He's coming," Edmund yelled at me.

Peter walked into the room,"You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game."

"Weren't you wondering where I was?"

"That's the point. That was why he was seeking you," Edmund said slowly, like I was stupid.

"Does this mean I win," Susan asked.

"I don't think Xavier wants to play anymore." Lucy ran into the room.

"Did you guys forget about me?"

"No, we just paused the game. Go hide and we'll come get you," Edmund said while laughing. Peter slapped his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"I've been gone for hours," I said. They all gave me confused looks. I explained to them about Narnia. Susan pulled back the coats to reveal a hard wooden board. There was no opening in the back. I'm positive I didn't imagine it! Susan knocked on the back, while Edmund knocked on the other side.

"Xavier, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe," Susan said.

"One game at a time, Xavier. We don't all have you imagination."

They all stormed out of the room. Except Lucy. "I believe you." She said while smiling. I followed her out of the room. They were all standing in front of the door.

"I wasn't imagining!"

"That's enough, Xavier," Peter yelled.

"I wouldn't lie about this!"

"Well, I believe you," Ed said.

"You do?"

"Yeah of course. Didn't I tell you about the field in the cupboards?"

Edmund and I was face to face. I pulled my fist back, and punched him in the face. The impact of my punch brought him to the ground. "Do you just have to make everything worse," I asked. Ed stood back up, and punched me back. My lip busted. Blood leaked down my chin. I tackled Ed, bringing him back to the ground.

"Stop," Peter yelled, but we ignored him.

"Stop," He yelled ten times louder. His voice echoed through the room. He picked me up by the back of my shirt. "You both need to grow up?"

"You think your Dad, but your not," Ed yelled as he got off the ground. He ran out of the room.

"That was nicely handled," Susan said as she stomped out of the room.

"But it really was there," I said.

"Susan's right, Xavier, that's enough," Peter said as he and Lucy left the room. I closed the door to the wardrobe before I left.

I starred at the candle next to my bed. It flickered as the fuse got smaller. I swung my legs out of bed. Making sure to be quiet. I grabbed my thick black boots, and slipped them over my feet. Then I put on my robe, got the candle, and creeped out of the room. The candle didn't do good to light up the hallway. I slowly walked to the spare room. The room looked more empty and creepy in the dark. I hesitated, but opened the door and went in.

Edmund

I found Xavier walking through the hallway in the middle of the night. He slowly walked towards the spare room. I quickly followed behind him.

"Xavier? Get out here," I called.

"Boo," I yelled while opening the wardrobe door, but there was no one in there. It was filled with thick, fury, winter coats. "Xavier? Hope your not afraid of the dark," I said as I closed the door.

I walked farther into the dark. Grass poked and hit me in the face. I pushed through the coats out into the cold. The bitter freezing air bit at the top of my fingers. "Xavier? Xavier, I believe you! Xavier!"

I looked side to side, but couldn't find him anywhere. There was a lamppost in the middle of the woods. The sky was filled with snowy fog. I trudged through the snow. Burying my hands in m sleeves. Trying to keep them warm.

"Xavier? Where are you?"

Bells were ringing to my right. Something large formed in the distance. The noise got louder and louder.

"Xavier?"

I fell backwards as a sleigh drove by. It looked like it was pulled by white reindeer. A small man with a long gray and white beard ran after me. I stood up and rn in the direction the sled came from. The man slung a long whip at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He flung his whip around my leg. Pulling me to the ground. The man put a knife to my neck

"Leave me alone," I screamed while struggling to get free.

"What is it now, Ginarrbrik," A woman's voice called from the sleigh.

"Make him let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"How dare you address the Queen of Narnia," the short man yelled. His voice high pitched and squeaky.

"I didn't know!"

"You will know her better hereafter!"

"Wait," the Queen said.. "What is your name, Son of Adam?"

"Uh, Edmund."

"And how, Edmund, did you come to enter my dominion?"

"I'm not sure. I was just following my cousin."

"Your cousin? How many are you?"

"Five if you include my cousin with my sisters and my brother. Xavier is the the only one that's been here before. He said he met some faun called Tumnus. Peter and Susan didn't believe him. I didn't either."

"Edmund, you look so cold. Will you come and sit with me," The queen asked.

I looked back at the one she called Ginarrbrik. He pushed me towards the sleigh not giving me a choice. I followed, and sat next to the Queen. She held out her furry white cover to me. The Queen wore a slightly blue gown with an ice crown. Her skin was pale and her hair light blonde. I sat next to her as she covered me up and puled me close.

"Now, how about something hot to drink?"

"Yes, please, You-Your majesty," I replied.

She leaned over and poured something onto the ground. A drop of blue liquid fell to the ground. A silver challis formed from the snow. Ginarrbrik picked it up and slowly handed it to me.

"You drink, sire," he hissed.

"How did you do that," I replied while drinking it. Warmth filled my body as I took another sip.

"I can make anything you like," The Queen said.

"Can you make me taller?" That was the first thing that popped to mind. Maybe if I was taller everyone would stop treating me like a kid.

"Anything you'd like to eat?"

"Turkish delight?" she dropped more on the ground. A smalled silver box formed from the ice. Ginarrbrik picked it up and handed to me as the Queen took the silver challis. He chunked the cup at the tree as it turned to snow. I bit into into the powdered. treat and red goo filled the middle.

"Edmund, I would very much like to meet the rest of your family."

"Why? They're nothing special."

"Oh, I'm sure they're not nearly as delightful as you are," The Queen said as she took Ginarrbrik's hat and used it to wipe the powder off my face. "But you see, Edmund, I have no children of my own. And you are exactly the sort of boy who I could see, one day, becoming a Prince of Narnia. Maybe even King."

"Really?"

"Of course, you'd have to bring your family.

"Oh, Do you mean, Peter would be King too?"

"No! No. No. But a King needs servants,"

"I guess I could bring 'em."

"Beyond these woods, you see those hills? My house is right between them. You'd love it there Edmund. It has wholes rooms simply stuffed withTurkish delight."

"Couldn't I have some more now?"

"No," she snapped. "Don't want to ruin your appetite. Beside, you and I are going to be seeing each other again very soon."

"I hope so. Your Majesty."

"Until then, dear one. Mmm, I'm gonaa miss you."

"Ya! Ya, ya," Ginarrbrik screamed as he hit the reindeer with a whip.

**Xavier**

"Edmund," I called as I trudged through the snow. Edmund stood their with what looked like white powder.

"Where have you been?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, answer my question!"

"With Mr. Tumnus. He's fine. The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him meeting me."

"The White Witch?"

"Yeah, but she calls herself the Quen of Narnia. She really isn't though. You look awful. Are you okay?"

"Well, what'd you expect? I mean, it's freezing. How do we get out of here?"

"Come on. It's the same way you came."

"Peter! Peter, wake up! Wake up," I yelled while running into his room.  
>I told you! I told you I wasn't lying!"<p>

"Shh! Xavier, what are you talking about?"

"Narnia! I was right! It's their! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

"You've just been dreaming Xavier," Susan said while walking into the room. Edmund was standing near the door frame. I wondered whyhe didn't say anything. He'd been right there with me. He knew I was right.

"I saw it! I wasn't dreaming! I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time Edmund went too!"

"You... You saw the faun," Peter asked.

Edmund shook his head no. "Well, he didn't go there with me. He... What were you doing Edmund?"

"I was just playing along. I'm sorry Peter I shouldn't of encouraged him but you know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending."

"I'm one year younger than you! And I wasn't imagining! You just don't know when to shut up!" I ran to my bedroom. The stupid brat! He was just lying because he though it made him sound older. It didn't to me! It just made him look mean or een evil. But Peter and Susan believe him.

If my parents were here, they'd believe me. I know they would. Gosh, how much I wish I'd never moved it with my aunt Helen. I sat down on my bed, and buried my face in a pillow. I jumped up and ran out the door. I"m not going to stand this anymore. I shouldn't have to. When I looked up, I bumped into the proffesor. I stepped back and starred at his face. He looked old, but not extremely old. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and it looked like Lucy had followed me up here.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleepin' in the stable,"Mrs. Macready yelled.

She stopped when she saw the professor. "Proffesor, I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"It's all right Mrs. Macready. I'm sure there's an explanation."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You seem to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeeper," The professor said.

"We're very sorry sir. It wont happen again," Peter said.

"Wait, you three leave," The professor said to Ed, Lucy, and I.

I angrily walked back to the bedroom I shared with Edmund

"Why didn't you say anything? You knew we weren't pretending!"

"Because they already treat me like a kid enough as it is," Ed replied.

"_Because _you are a kid!"

"Am not!"

"Your only 12 years old!"

"That's one more year than you!"

I jumped under the cover of the bed. "Goodnight," I mumbled under my breath. Edmund cut off the lights and got in his bed.

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket," Peter yelled as he threw the ball. Ed was ready to hit it, and Susan was ready to catch it if he missed. Which knowing Ed, probably would happen. Peter threw the ball, and hit Ed in the leg.

"Ow!"

"Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream," Peter replied. Susan threw back the ball. I sat under the tree reading my book.

"Why can't we play hide and seek again," Ed asked.

"I thought you said it was a kids game. Besides we could all use the fresh air. Xavier, why don't you play with us?"

I just ignored his suggestion, and continued to read my book. "Yeah! Come on Xavier! Please," Lucy yelled as she ran to me.

"No," I said in a voice strong and firm.

"Are you ready," Peter asked Edmund.

"Are you," he replied. Peter ran and threw the small red ball. Edmund swung the bat perfectly obstructing the ball's path. The red ball went flying into a window. I couldn't help but smile. We all ran upstairs in the house. I had to see this.

The ball had hit a knight's suit of armor. It only broke a small part of the window, but I knew how much trouble he should get in.

"Well done, Ed," I said while clapping.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Both of you shush," Peter yelled pushing us apart.

"What on earth is goin' on?"

"The Macready," Lucy yelled.

"Come on," Peter yelled while running out of the room.

We ran all through the house. Dodging chairs and couches. We began to run down the hall.

"No! NO! Back, back, back," Ed yelled. We ran into the spare room. I bolted to the wardrobe and opened the door.

"Come on!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Susan said as we all piled up into the wardrobe.

"My toe," Lucy yelled.

"I'm not on your toe," Ed yelled in reply.

"Move back," I yelled.

"Will you stop shoving," Peter asked.

Peter and Susan fell back into the snow. They're jaws dropped open, and they're eyes widened. "Impossible," Susan said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's just your imagination."

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cover it," Peter said.

"No. It wouldn't." I picked up a snowball and hit Peter across the face. "But that might!"

"Oh!"

Lucy screamed and we all began to throw snowballs. I hit Ed in the back, and he chucked one back at me. This 'war' went on for awhile. We were all laughing and breathing deeply in the end. That is the first time we all had fun together. And none of us fought. Peter picked up a snowball and threw it at Ed.

"Ow! Stop it!"...never mind about the not fighting.

"You little liar," Peter said.

"You didn't believe him either."

"Apologize to Xavier. Say you're sorry!"

"All right! All right! I'm sorry!"

"That's okay. Some children just don't know when to sop pretending."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny!"

"Maybe we should go back," Susan said.

"But shouldn't we at least take a look around," Ed asked.

"I think Xavier should decide," Peter said.

"I think you all should meet my friend Mr. Tumnus!"

"Well, then Mr. Tumnus it is!"

"But we can't go hiking through the snow dressed like this," Susan said.

"Will you stop trying to ruin the fun," I said.

Lucy ran up and grabbed my hand. Peter went back into the wardrobe. I smiled down at Lucy. She hadn't said much to me since the first day we got here.

"No, but I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these," Peter said as he pulled out a wad of clothes. "Anyway,if you think about it logically, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." He handed Ed a coat.

"But that's a girl's coat!"

"I know."

We walked through the snow. Jumping down hills and laughing. All the trees looked the same. We arrived to Mr. Tumnus's house. The was brokeb ib and all the light were off. I ran as fast as I could to the house. I wasn't thinking. Wait no...I was thinking but my thoughts made me worry. So my first intsinct was to run.

"No!"

"Xavier," Peter screamed as he ran after me.

We walked into the house. It looked destroyed. Chairs were broken, and pictures were cracked. Lucy squeezed my hand and looked close to tears. I know she didn't know him. So it made me feel good that she cared.

"Who would do something like this," I asked. Peter pulled a sheet of paper off the wall.

"The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting enemies and fratenizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen," Peter read.


End file.
